Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording method and to an ink and a liquid composition used for the image recording method.
Description of the Related Art
In conventional image recording methods, a two-liquid reaction type image recording method (two-liquid reaction system) using an ink containing a pigment (pigment ink) and a liquid composition that destabilizes the dispersion state of the pigment in the ink has been studied.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-31267 discloses an image recording method using an ink containing a pigment and resin particles having a structure derived from a methacrylic acid derivative and a liquid composition containing an organic acid, and describes the suppression of the image shift phenomenon mentioned later.